garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dons obscures
Dons des Danseurs de la Spirale Noire Les danseurs de la spirale noire ont accès à tous les dons des garous plus d'autres qui leur sont propres : * En tant qu'adopté/dévoyé, les danseurs ont eut accès à tous les dons des autres tribus, même les plus secrets et les mieux gardés des dons tribaux tel qu' Appel élémentaire des Uktena ou Blessures béantes des Seigneur de l'ombre. Les danseurs ont adoptés ces dons (notés ²) qui leurs sont enseignés par des esprits de Gaia corrompus. * Certains dons (noté *) ont été volés à d'autres tribus puis pervertis et sont devenu des dons spécifiques aux danseurs, comme "Unseelie Kin" ou "Smog". Des dons d'auspice ont aussi été corrompus comme "Appel de flaiel" qui ressemble au don galliard "Appel du Ver". Les danseurs ont aussi accès aux dons d'auspices et de lignées, qui leur sont enseignés par des esprits corrompus. * Les autres dons appartiennent purement aux Danseurs et sont enseignés par des Flaïels ou des Totems du Ver. Souvent, les dons des Danseurs incarnent la corruption et la folie. * Les noms originaux en anglais sont notés entre () en référence. =Niveau 1= Appel de Flaïel* (Bane Protector) Ce dont permet au garou d'appeler les Flaïel présent dans la zone et les convaincre de l'aider. Les Flaïel peuvent résister mais tant que le danseur accomplira les dessein du Ver, ils seront enclein à l'aider mais chercherons a faire un marché en demandant un service ou un sacrifice par la suite. Ils pourront même se battre pour lui mais refuseront si cela les met en grand danger ou les conduit à leur propre destruction. Ils refuseront aussi si c'est pour les lier. Ce don est enseigné dans le premier cercle, le danseur trouve le moyen de tromper les flaiels qui le tourmentent et les convainct au contraire à l'aider. Alternativement, il peut l'apprendre d'un Totem du Ver en échange d'une tache difficile. Système : Le danseur doit dépenser un point de gnose et un jet Manipulation + Commandement pour les convaincre. Le nombre de flails qui arrive dépend du rang du danseur et du lieu (Rg x 5 dans un domaine du ver) Ce don ne remlace pas le rite d'invocation car il ne peut pas appeler d'esprit puissant, ni d'esprit particulier mais permet d'obtenir un peu d'aide très rapidement. Résistances aux toxines ² () De nombreux Danseurs acquièrent une résistance surnaturelle aux poisons et aux toxines de toutes sortes. Un élémentaire de toxine enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie. Un seul succès suffit à annuler les effets des poisons les plus conventionnels et ajoute trois dés à la Vigueur du garou pour résister aux poisons renforcés par le Ver. Les effets durent toute une scène. Corps de rat () Le Danseur peut se défaire de toute manœuvres ou entraves visant à le retenir ou l'empêcher de passer en perdant une couche de sa fourrure. Il glisse entre les mains de son opposant et celui-ci ne tient plus qu'un morceau de fourrure. Il peut également utiliser cela pour se glisser dans des endroit très étroit, sa tête se met a ressembler à celle d'un rat et sa fourrure devient graisseuse pour faciliter le passage. Le danseur peut réussir a rentrer dans une ouverture d'au minimum 20 cm. L'utilisation de ce don même sous forme humaine est très perturbant pour un spectateur surtout si l'ouverture est inférieur à 40cm. Ce dont est enseigné par un esprit rat corrompu. Système : Dextérité + Appel primal 7 pour tenter de se défaire d'une manoeuvre telle qu'une immobilisation, une mâchoire de fer ou un plaquage, c'est un jet en opposition avec Force+1 ? Avec un jet de gnose 6, le métis peut réussir a rentrer dans une ouverture d'au minimum 20 cm en lupus ou homid, 30 cm, en hispo, 40, en crinos. Le don reste actif tant jusqu'aà ce que le metis soit sortit de l'espace restreint. Trois succès sont nécessaire pour se glisser dans l'ouverture en un tour à condition de se trouver à coté d'elle. S'il s'agit d'un conduit plus long, il faut accumuler les succès à raison d'un jet par tour, 1 succès pour 33cm. Griffes toxiques* () Des substances toxiques suintent des griffes du danseur et les recouvre d'un slime gris-verdatre. Les blessures laissées par ces griffes cause de malsaine cicatrice. Système : Dépense d'un point de rage et un tour de concentration, les griffes font un dé de dommage aggravé de plus et laisse des traces de souillure du ver sur tout ce qu'elles touchent. Sentir Gaia / le sauvage () Le danseur utilise ce don pour détecter la présence des serviteurs de Gaia ou du sauvage. Tout comme pour le don sentir le Wyrm, il demande une concentration active. Un Scryer Bane enseigne ce don. Système : Le danseur lance Perception + Occulte/Enigme, difficulté variable. Par exemple, sentir un Dreamspeaker dans une pièce est à 6. Ce don détecte les Garous normaux, les esprits du Sauvage et même les vampires Gangrels qui ne sont pas souillé par le Ver (humanité 8+) =Niveau Deux= Prosterner* () Tant que vous montrer votre gorge et que vous vous prosterner de façon ignoble et humiliante devant n'importe quel Danseur, celui-ci ne pourra plus vous faire de mal. Ceci ne signifie pas qu'il vous laissera tranquille. Il peut continuer à vous surveiller et à vous agresser verbalement mais ne vous fera pas de mal physiquement aussi longtemps que vous ne l'attaquerez pas. Si vous l'attaquez, l'effet du don disparaît. Il dure normalement une scène. Chaque usage de ce don coûte 1 point temporaire du renom: pouvoir. Face à un garou d'une autre tribu que celle des Danseurs de la spirale noire, le don fonctionne également mais avec moins d'effet, le garou ne peut tuer l'utiliser du don mais peut l'emmener de force, l'agresser et même le blesser tant que cela reste non mortel. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de douleur corrompu. Système : Charisme + Performance contré par le rage de l'adversaire (jet d'opposition) et dépense d'un point de gnose. Peau du Wyrm (Wyrm hide) Le danseur épaissi sa peau en un cuir épais rongé de cloques et couvert d'une fourrure graisseuse et écœurante, mais qui le protège. Toute attaque contre cette peau fait jaillir des bubons un pus bleuâtre. Une fois que le don se termine, la fourrure glisse sur le sol, laissant une masse de peau poilue bulleuse, suintante de graisse figée et de sang coagulée, là ou elle est tombée. Ce don est enseigné par un serviteur de Dragon Vert ou un Dratossi. Système : Dépenser un point de rage pour activer le don, Vigueur + Survie 6 Chaque succès confère un dé d'absorption (en moyenne 3). Le don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Jusque là, toute difficulté pour sentir le garou est à -2 étant donnée la forte odeur que dégage le don. Oreille de Chauve-souris (Hear of the bat) Ce don permet au danseur d'utiliser un sonar comme une chauve-souris. Il peut agir dans l'obscurité complète comme s'il voyait en plein jour et sans pénalité. Ces danseurs ont de longues et larges oreilles comme celle des chauve-souris. Même sous forme humaine, ils ont des oreilles et anormalement large. Un esprit Chauve-souris enseigne ce don. Système : Ce don peut être contrecarré en produisant des ultrasons déroutant. Les Garou qui réussissent un jet de Perception + Vigilance (ou instinct primal pou les lupus) peuvent entendre le sonar. Avec 3 succès ou plus, il peuvent localiser le danseur. Patagia (Patagia) Le danseur développe de larges pans de peau sous les bras, ressemblant à des membranes de ptérodactyl ou d'écureuil volant même sous forme humaine. Lorsqu'il ne sont pas utilisée, les pans se rétractent dans le flanc et les bras du danseur et deviennent indétectable. Ce don est enseigné par un Esprit servant d'Engoulevent ou de Chauve-souris. Système : Le danseur étend les bras et saute d'une hauteur, il peut planer à 40 km/h mais il doit faire un jet Dextérité + Athlétisme pour éviter de perdre de l'altitude. Terrifier ² () Le danseur avec ce don est plus intimidant et terrifiant que la normal. Un simple reniflement fait l'effet d'un profond grondement. Système : Lancer Charisme + Intimidation de la victime En cas de succès, les difficultés des jets sociaux avec la victime diminue de 1 mais seulement si l'intimidation peut effectivement modifier le résultat du jet en faveur du danseur. De plus la difficulté de la victime pour attaquer le danseur augmente de 1. Smog* Ce don est similaire à linceul et pourrait avoir été volé aux Uktena mais cela reste incertain. Il permet au danseur de générer une épais nuage de fumée noire dans une zone équivalent à une petite pièce par succès (3x3x2m). Il devient difficile de respirer dans la zone. Le don est enseigné par un Blight Child ou un élémentaire de fumée. Système : Le danseur lance Manipulation + Science 7. Le nuage se forme à une distance max de 20 m. Toutes personne prise dans la fumée ne peut pas se battre en combat rapproché ou viser quelque chose à plus de 3 m ou en dehors du nuage. Toute personne doit retenir sa respiration sous peine de s'asphyxier et d'étouffer. Le nuage reste en place au moins pour un nombre de tour égal à la volonté du danseur (+1 tour / point de volonté dépensé) puis il commencera à se dissiper en fonction des conditions. Hurlement de la Banshee ² (Howl of the banshee) Le loup garou peut émettre un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, qui fait détaler ceux qui l’entendent. Un esprit mélancolique des morts, une Banshee corrompu, enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation. Tous ceux qui entendent ce hurlement doivent faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8 ; 6 pour les alliés du Danseur) ou fuir ventre à terre pendant un tour par succès obtenu par le garou. =Niveau Trois= Dague de l'esprit (Dagger od the mind) Le danseur peut ordonner à un flaïel de rechercher une émotion particulière dans l'esprit de sa proie. Cette émotion est choisie quand le don est appris. (ex : paranoia, desepoir, remord, désir). Le danseur en appelle à la Pulsion appropriée, l'un de ses serviteur évoque alors l'émotion dans le cœur de la victime. Curieusement, ce don est connu des Corbeau-Tempêtes mais il garde ce savoir précieusement. Les theurges utilisent souvent ce don pour affaiblir leur ennemi avant la bataille, les pilodoxes l'utilisent pour avoir un avantage dans les négociations. Système : L'invocation coute un point de gnose et un jet de gnose. La victime peut résister par un jet de volonté en opposition. Sauf s'il peut surmonter son dilemme émotionnel, il succombe à l'émotion désirée pour une heure. Pour un point de volonté de plus, la démence est accompagnée d'une brève illusion révélatrice. Cicatrices brûlantes () Les Danseurs se scarifient souvent de façon stylisée pour signifier leur dévotion au Ver à travers leur corps. Avec ce don, le danseur peut s'appuyer sur cette dévotion pour infliger d'horribles blessures à ses ennemis. A l'invocation du don, les cicatrices se mettent à scintiller d'un façon malsaines et cette brillance semblent littéralement se refléter sur sa victime, le brûlant de l'intérieur et laissant d'horribles marques qui imitent celle du danseur. Système : Le danseur doit agripper sa victime, dépenser deux point de rage et lancer Astuce + appel primal de la victime + 2? Chaque succès inflige un niveau de dommage non absorbable. Ces marques du Ver peuvent être un handicap social important et peuvent demander des efforts pour les faire disparaître. Puanteur du Ver () Une des armes contre les garou de Gaia et leur constante utilisation du don Sentir le ver permet au Danseur de camoufler sa présence. Non pas en se dissimulant mais en imprégnant toute la zone d'un forte présence du Ver, empêchant ainsi les garous de tirer quelques informations sur la présence du danseur. Système : Le danseur lance Manipulation + Subterfuge 7 et dépense un point de Gnose. S'il réussi, toute la zone puera le Ver pour sentir le ver pour le reste de la scène et obscurcira toute perception sur un individu ou un objet quelconque de la zone. Vision du Ver () Ce don permet au danseur d'envoyer des vision de folie et de souffrance due au Ver à sa victime. Le danseur doit être en contact physique avec sa cible et lui envoyer son souffle dans la bouche. En cas de succès, les perceptions de la victime sont déformées, les gens et les choses autour de lui se défoment, lui donnant des visions délirantes du Wyrm. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit servant de ? Système : Le danseur fait un jet en opposition avec sa victime. Pour le danseur, c'est un jet Vigeur +Medicine de la victime. Pour la victime, c'est un jet de G 8. Chaque succès d'opposition réduit la dextérité ou la perception de sa victime. Écume de fureur () La salive et l'écume verdâtre qui bave de la bouche du danseur est toxique Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et laisse apparaître le blanc de l'œil. Le danseur jappe, aboie et hurle comme un fou et de façon incontrôlable comme s'il était atteint de la rage, une rage contagieuse. Ce don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit servant de Glouogh, "Danseur de Corruption". Système : Il faut réussir un jet de vigueur 6 avec résistance aux toxines si l'on est mordu par un danseur usant de ce don sinon la victime entre en frénésie du Ver. Frère féérique de la cour d'Hiver* (Unseelie Faerie kin) Le Garou peut appeler, tout comme les Fiannas, un ou plusieurs Fairies unseelie à son aide. Ce don n'est pas appris dans le labyrinthe mais d'un Noble Unseelies en échange d'une quête ou d'un interdit. (Le changeling pourrait par exemple, en échange appeler les danseurs.) Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ? Système : Tout comme pour le don Appel de Flaiel, le pétitionneur doit expliquer sa requête par des rythmes ou une danse qui peut être violente et destructrice. Il dépense un point de Gnose et lancer Manipulation + Commandement. Les Faeries ne sont pas contrôlées mais favorablement disposées envers le danseur (Sur un échec critique, ce sont des Seelie qui viennent!) Désolation perdue ² (Trackless Waste) Les lupus DSN sont persuadées que les humains n’ont aucun sens de l’orientation. Grâce à ce don, ils peuvent s’en assurer. Le danseur qui utilise Désolation perdue doit être assez familier du terrain. Quand ce don est utilisé, les humains sont complètement perdus. Les boussoles se dérèglent, les cartes sont fausses et les repères ne sont plus à leur place. Un esprit corrompu de la nature sauvage enseigne ce don.Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Pulsion primale. Chaque succès «�brouille » une zone de trois kilomètres de rayon. Ce don fonctionne sur les autres loups garous, mais ils peuvent résister avec un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale et ils doivent obtenir plus de succès que le Danseur pour ne pas être affectés. Ce don dure quatre heures. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ? Frisson glacé du désespoir ² (Icy Chill of Despair) Le Danseur peut assumer un aspect effrayant, semblant plus grand, plus sinistre et menaçant. Ceux qui le verront ainsi, hésiteront et leurs actions seront réfrénées par la peur. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant un tour, dépense un point de gnose et lance Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulté 7). En cas de succès, à cette vue, les ennemis doivent faire un jet de volonté difficulté 8, et obtenir un nombre de succès au moins égal aux succès du garou. Un échec implique que les victimes doivent dépenser un point de volonté par action, que ce soit pour attaquer, agir ou même s'opposer verbalement au garou. le garou ne contrôle pas la victime, elle est simplement trop effrayée pour lutter contre le garou. L'effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit ? Note : la dépense d'un point de volonté n'empêche pas d'user de gnose durant le tour puisque la gnose et la volonté ne sont pas incompatible. De même, le garou pourrait dépenser un point de rage pour se transformer instantanément ou pour utiliser un don, ou encore booster sa force durant son action en même temps que la dépense de volonté. Le garou ne pourrait, par contre, pas faire d'actions multiples (que ce soit par la rage ou par division de sa réserve de dés) car l'usage de la volonté est normalement limité à un point par tour. Donc à moins de tomber en frénésie, auquel cas, le don perdrait son effet, pas d'actions multiples. =Niveau Quatre= Jumeau maléfique ² (Doppleganger) Le garou peut prendre l’apparence exacte d’autres individus, que ce soient des humains, des loups ou des garous. Un esprit d'illusion ou caméléon corrompu enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Représentation 8. Les Caractéristiques ne sont pas dupliqués, mais tout le reste, y compris l’odeur, la voix et l’attitude, est identique. Les effets durent une journée par succès. Superbe mensonge (Beautiful lie) Lorsque le Voile est en danger, Gaia protège l'esprit des innocents par le délire, accordant de faux souvenirs et d'illusions. Étant donné que les danseurs s'adonne souvent a des actes épouvantables. Il peuvent canaliser le délire créant davantage de désorientation et créant même de fausse preuve pour maquer leur actes. Les Esprit de kirijama et hakaken sont tous deux compétent dans cette activité. Ils emploie souvent des subterfuge pour tromper ceux qu'il veulent subordonner. Si le danseur peut leur rassembler assez de serviteur pour leurs plans, le danseur peut recevoir ce don en échange ou lors de la danse de la ruse. Système : Un danseur qui aperçoit un crime manquant de subtilité peut le masquer par un superbe mensonge. Il commence a entonner une histoire que les humains sont sensé voir. Cela coute un point de gnose et un jet Astuce + subterfuge 6 Il s'en suit alors un phénomène d'hallucination collective et des preuves éphémères (des traces d'animaux, une tronçonneuse pleine de sang, la salive d'un chien enragé) reste pendant une heure pour masquer la vérité. Appel élémentaire* (Call elemental) Le garou peut appeler l’un des quatre élémentaires classiques (eau, air, terre, feu) à son aide mais dans sa version corrompue. Ce don est enseigné par un élémentaire corrompu. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté égale à la valeur locale du Goulet). Puis il doit faire un jet de Manipulation + Occultisme (difficulté 7) pour amadouer l’élémentaire. Celui-ci disparaît à la fin de la scène. Blessures béantes* (Open wounds) Le garou peut causer avec la prochaine blessure qu’il infligera une forte hémorragie, affaiblissant un peu plus sa cible. Un esprit douleur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Force + Médecine (difficulté 7). Si l’attaque suivante du Danseur fait des dégâts, la cible continuera de saigner, perdant un niveau de santé par tour pendant un nombre de tours égal au nombre de succès obtenus. Cette hémorragie est considérée comme des dégâts létaux. Voix de Cauchemar () Le Danseur peut entrer dans le rêve d'une autre personne et le transformer en un cauchemar horrible. Le danseur ne peut pas déterminer précisément les évènements du rêve mais il peut apparaître dedans et celui-ci tourne forcément au cauchemar. Le danseur ne doit pas se trouver à proximité du rêveur mais il doit connaître sa victime. Il ne peut agir que sur une seule victime, s'il change, il ne peut plus revenir hanter les rêves de la victime avant un an. Ce don est enseigné par un Kalus. Système : Le danseur lance Astuce + Empathie 8. Si le rêveur est éveillé alors que le Danseur utilise le don, celui-ci perd un point de gnose. Oeil des Ténèbres () Les yeux du danseur deviennent totalement noir, plus de blanc ni iris ou de pupille. tellement noir que la lumière semble disparaître en eux, et si noir que vous pouvez vous y perdre à jamais. Ce don est enseigné par un Kalus. Système : Le Garou doit rester en contact visuel avec sa victime. Le danseur lance Manipulation + Empathie de la victime. Si le garou réussi, la victime restera pétrifiée pour un nombre de tour égal au nombre de succès. Une fois passé ce délai,, la victime peut faire un jet de volonté 8. Si elle réussi, elle parvient à détourner le regard et ne peut plus être pétrifier ensuite, un échec indique que la victime tombe dans un état de choc catatonique pour le reste de la scène. Un échec critique indique que la victime sera sous le contrôle du danseur pour le reste de la scène. Poison Rampant () Les crocs du danseur deviennent noire de venin et son souffle devient plus fétide encore. Le venin tue homme et animaux lentement, la victime souffre horriblement, l'agonie est atroce lorsque le venin se répand dans son corps. La régénération du Garou le protégera de la douleur et de la mort mais seulement cela sollicite ou inhibe tout son pouvoir régénérateur. Le don persiste jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Il est enseigné par un servant de Dark Fungus. Système : Après avoir réussi une morsure causant des dommage après absorption, le danseur lance sa gnose de la victime ou Vigueur +2 s'il a résistance à la toxine Chaque succès inhibe ou épuise la faculté de régénération pour une heure. Utilisé sur un humain ou animal, le poison fait perdre un point dans chaque attribut physique chaque heure. Si la force ou la dextérité atteint 0, la victime ne peut plus bouger sans aide. Si la Vigueur atteint 0, la victime meurt d'une mort sale et douloureuse. La toxine ne peut-être arrêtée que par des moyen surnaturel. Le touché de la mère peut l'annulé mais seulement s'il y a autant de succès et le garou doit dépenser un point de gnose par succès. Touché de Mordred (Mordred touch) Ce don est utilisé pour soigner les dommages en combat. Il faut toucher la victime du don que ce soit par coup de griffes ou de dents après l'activation du don. Si les blessures sont aggravées, un point de gnose doit être dépensé. Il est enseigné par un servant de ? Système : Faire un jet de Dextérité + Médecine de la cible-1. Un niveau de dommage par succès est transféré à une autre personne. =Niveau Cinq= Démence (Mindwarp) Ce don est le plus dangereux des pouvoirs conférés aux Danseurs de la spirale noire. Ils l'utilisent pour induire un état de folie dans l'esprit de la victime. Ceci peut être aussi subtil qu'amplifier une émotion particulière lorsque l'on est stressé, ou aussi dévastateur que de réduire la victime à un psychopathe bavant. Ce don est enseigné par un avatar totémique d'Engoulevent. Système : Le Danseur doit croiser le regard de sa victime. le joueur lance Manipulation + Empathie (difficulté égale à la volonté de la victime). Le garou décrit simplement l'état mental qu'il veut infliger à sa victime, ce dérangement est permanent. Un échec signifie que l'esprit de la victime n'a pu être dérangé à ce tour mais peut l'être au tour suivant (mais pas par le même Danseur). Un échec critique indique que la victime devient immunisée au don. Malefeu (balefire) Le danseur peut lancer des boules de flammes vertes collantes. Le malfeu, véritable fluide vital du Ver, est très dangereux pour les garous. Cela inflige souvent d'hideuses et mortelles mutations ainsi que de corrompre profondément la victime. Il est impossible d'esquiver le malfeu. Il se déplace avec un intelligence malveillante. On peut seulement lui résister. Ce don est enseigné par un avatar de G'louogh, "Danseur de Corruption". Système : Dextérité + Athlétisme en prenant compte de modificateur de combat standard. La victime résiste avec sa vigueur 8 et il faut dépasser ou égaler le nombre de succès du danseur. Si la victime ne parvient pas à résister, le malfeu la fait muter. Chaque succès dépassant la résistance cause un dommage aggravé qui doit être soigné pour rejeter la mutation. Ce dommage n'est pas absorbable. Le garou affecté peut se voir apparaître des organes inutiles, perdre ses cheveux et sa fourrure, devenir aveugle, sourd, aphone ou souffrir d'anosmie temporairement. ces dommages durent jusqu'à ce que la victime rejette la mutation ou soit guérie et reçoive un rite de purification. Ces mutations ne peuvent être guéries que par des dons ou une puissante magie. Masquer la corruption () Avec ce don, le danseur peut cacher la marque de corruption à tout les sens et dons qui peuvent le détecter. Il est enseigné par un servant de ? Système : Dépenser 2 point de gnose, et lance Apparence + Subterfuge 8. L'effet dure une scène. Un seigneur de l'ombre peut malgré tout détecter la corruption d'un danseur dissimulé par ce don avec 8 (Un second sentir le Ver après avoir réussi le premier peut réussir si le garou gagne un jet de volonté en opposition. En dépensant un point de Gnose supplémentaire, il peut apparaître comme une marque du Tisserant ou du sauvage.) Avatar du Ver* (Totem form) Le danseur assume l'apparence et une bonne partie du pouvoir du Totem de la meute. Par exemple, un bâtard du champignon noir verrai germer des moisissures vénéneuses gluantes irradiant des spore hallucinogènes à la place de sa fourrure, alors qu'un bâtard de dragon vert adopte une forme de guerre draconienne similaire à un Mokole. Ce don est enseigné par un Avatar du Totem de la meute et seulement au danseur le plus prometteur. Certains danseurs se sont entre-mutilés pour prouver qui était le plus méritant. Système : Le danseur dépense un point de volonté et lance Vigueur + Instinct 7 pour se transformer. Cela prend un tour complet. mais elle dure pour le restant de la scène. L'apparence, les facultés et limitation sont détaillée par le narrateur Par exemple, un bâtard d'Hakkaken rayonne un aura de peur si intense que tout adversaire doit faire un jet de volonté pour s'opposer à lui encore moins l'affronter. Le résultat doit être impressionnant. .... This Gift allows a Black Spiral to take on the appearance of his pack's Bane-totem. The Garou has all the powers of the Bane Totem and even changes appearance to look exactly like the Bane-totem. The powers and limitations placed on the Black Spiral vary greatly, so it is up to the GM to specify the effects of this Gift. The Garou must roll his Wyrm's Boon skill against a difficulty of 15. This Gift is taught by an Avatar of his Bane-totem. =Niveau Six= Souffle du Ver (Wyrm's Breath) L'usage de ce don libère l'essence même du Ver, l'entropie pure. Le Danseur est cerné par un sombre brouillard tourbillonnant qui détruit tout ce qui entre à son contact, à l'exception du danseur lui-même. Les objets inanimés s'effritent et se désagrègent, les corps se décomposent, les végétaux pourrissent, la chair se flétri et se corrompt. Système : Le garou dépense deux points de Rage et deux de gnose, puis lance un jet de gnose de difficulté 7. Tous ce qui se trouve dans un rayon de 5 mètres par succès est affectés. Les choses affectées prennent des dommages égaux au nombre de succès du Danseur, chaque tous tant qu'il reste à portée. La difficulté du jet d'absorption de ces dégâts est de 9. Le souffle dure 5 tous par succès. Le danseur peut choisir d'étendre le pouvoir du don en dépensant un autre point de gnose, ce qui augmente soit la durée d'un tour, soit la portée de 5 mètres, soit les dommages d'un niveau. ---- Dons d'Auspice Ragabash Touché de l'anguille (Touch of the Eel) - Niveau Trois Ce don permet au Danseur de libérer un courant électrique à travers tout matériaux conducteur. Si le danseur touche un assaillant de quelque façon que ce soit en utilisant ce don, l'assaillant reçoit un choc violent. Seul un ragabash à l'inclinaison et la patience pour apprendre ce don. Avec l'assistance d'un Totem du Ver, il peut capturer un élémentaire d'électricité (ou un des rares esprit d'exécution). Cela peut prendre plusieurs heures en environnement urbain. Le danseur insulte, torture et tourmente l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre le don. Alternativement, il peut survivre à une danse d'endurance impliquant l'électricité ou l'apprendre d'un esprit d'électricité corrompu. Système : Le danseur brule un point de rage. La charge peut se propager jusqu'à 30 mètres et infliger 3 dés de dommages (absorption à 7) ou 4 dés si le danseur touche directement sa cible. Theurge Sentir le Ver (Sens wyrm) - Niveau Un Sentir le Ver : Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme «�cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit du Ver peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un Fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaïel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Présage sanglant (Blood Omen) - Niveau Deux Ce don permet au théurge danseur d'utiliser l'art ancien de l'aruspice divinatoire en "lisant' les entrailles d'une créature fraichement tuée pour obtenir une vision du future. Cette vision est souvent tragique ou violente. Ce don est enseigné lors de la Danse de la ruse ou par un flaïel de sang (Blood Bane). Les entrailles d'un humain ou d'un garou sont particulièrement précises, mais celles de n'importe quelle créature à sang chaud convient également. Ce don ne peut être employé qu'une fois par histoire. Système : Le danseur dépense un point de gnose et lance Intelligence + énigme. La difficulté dépend de la créature utilisée (7 pour un garou, loup ou humain, 9 pour toute autres créatures à sang chaud. Plus il y a de succès, plus la vision est claire. Allié des Eaux sombres (Ally From the Dark Waters) - Niveau Cinq Le théurge peu utiliser toute étendue d'eau suffisamment large, profonde et polluée pour la transformer en un portail spirituel temporaire ouvrant sur les profondeurs de Malféas. A travers ce portail, le garou peut appeler une puissante créature du Ver pour venir à son aide. Le portail est à sens unique, il ne peut pas être utiliser pour entrer dans Malféas. Bien que de telles étendues d'eaux ne soit pas courantes, les danseurs astucieux ont compris qu'il était dans leur intéret d'en créer davantage. Système : Le garou dépense un point de rage et deux de gnose et lance Charisme + Rituels. La difficulté est normalement de 9, mais peut être réduite si l'eau est particulièrement polluée. Si le danseur obtient au moins 2 succès, alors de l'aide arrivera dans les trois tours. La nature exact de la créature attirée est à la discrétion du conteur mais devrait être quelque chose de suffisamment puissant. A la fin de la scène, la créature retournera dans l'eau et ouvrira son propre portail vers l'umbra profond. Philodox Sentir la peur (Sens fear) - Niveau Un Le philodox employant ce don développe un nouveau sens permettant de dire si toute personne proche à peur de lui ainsi que le degré de cette peur. Il peut égalment dire si l'on utilise sentir le ver sur lui. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de Peur de Hakaken ou Sykora. Système : Jet perception + Emphatie de la cible Ce don coute un point de gnose par heure d'utilisation de ce sens. Un Milliers de voix (A thousand voices) - Niveau Deux Ce don permet au danseur de déformer les sons de ses propres bruits de pas, faisant croire qu'il n'est pas seul mais qu'il y a toute une meute dans les environs. Il peut aussi créer des illusions mineures, comme des ombres, des hurlements, des odeurs, des craquements, toujours approprié à l'environnement. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de Kirijama. Système : Pour chaque point de volonté que possède le danseur, une illusion peut être créée. Le narrateur, lance secrètement Perception + vigilance pour chaque témoin, la difficulté dépend des conditions (4 en foret dense, 9 en plaine) Le danseur doit rester cacher, sil est vu, le don perd son effet. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de tromperie. Fragilisation des os (Weaken the Bones) - Niveau Quatre Les Danseur ne sont pas connu pour se battre honorablement. Ils prennent souvent tous avantages à leur portée, comme la possibilité d'invalider leur adversaire avant le combat. Ce don le leur permet en fragilisant les os, les rendant facile a briser. Système : Le garou dépense un point de rage et lance Astuce+ bagarre, opposé à la vigueur, tout deux difficulté 7. Chaque succès enlève un dé d'absorption à la victime. Cela n'affecte pas l'absorption surnaturelle comme la fortitude ou l'armure de Luna. Galliard Alliés des profondeurs (Allies below) - Niveau Trois Hurle, maudit bâtard ! Si tu lances un aboiement enthousiaste, les esprits de la terre te répondront. Les esprit du Ver, vivant profondément sous la croute terrestre, déclencheront des tremblements de terre mineurs. Bien que cela semble terrible, il ne fait que refléter ce que le galliard endure dans le labyrinthe fracturé pour apprendre ce don. Le pire scénario est celui ou le labyrinthe s'effondre sur lui-même. Système : L'impact dépend du nombre de gnose impliqué dans l'aboiement. Un point peut faire tomber les gens, trois point fait s'effondrer des tunnels, déracine des arbres et ouvre des crevasses, cinq point cause des dommages structurels aux bâtiments, faisant s'effondrer les murs. Les personnes font des jet de Dextérité + esquive/athlétisme pour rester debout, fuir les bâtiments ou s'abriter. Le danseur est immunisé aux secousses. Le don est enseigné par un esprit servant de Dark Fungus. Pouvoir Fomor () - Niveau Cinq Ce don est parmi les dons les plus dangereux à utiliser car il implique qu'un Danseur demande véritablement à un flaïel d'entrer en lui temporairement et de lui fournir le pouvoir d'un fomor. Le danseur garde le control, mais l'usage excessif de ce don est connu pour rendre completement dément. Il est enseigné par un breeder or a seeder bane. Système : Le danseur lance astuce + occulte, difficulté 7 et dépense un point de gnose. Le danseur optient un pouvoir aléatoire de fomor, et un supplémentaire tous les deux succès après le premier. Pour le pouvoir aléatoire, voir "Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori". Si le danseur échoue de façon critique, le flaïel cause des dégats dans le cerveau du danseur et celui*ci gagne un dérangement. Ahroun Cornes de l'empaleur (horns of the Impaler) - Niveau Deux Le don donne au garou une paire de cornes/bois noire chitineuse en spirale, ce ne sont que des bosses sous forme homidée ou glabro mais elle sont évidente sous les autres formes. Certains danceurs ont appris a les faire surgir d'autres parties de leur corps. Système : Elles infligent les meme dommage qu'une morsure. On ne peut les utiliser que deux fois en un même tour. Le danseur peut aussi charger, cela donne des dommage Force+5 mais une seule charge n'est possible par tour. C'est enseigné par un dratoosi ou un flaiel de Dragon vert. Fracture de la réalité (Rend reality) - Niveau cinq L'ahroun Danseur gagne la faculté d'ouvrir une faille dans la réalité avec ses griffes. Le ciel et le paysage de la zone semblera comme déchiré en lambeaux, révélant derrière ceux-ci, un monde tournoyant et chaotique. La zone est chargée d'énergie entripique. Système : Dans la zone d'effet, les flaïels gagnent +3 AV. Tous les jets de dommages gagnent un bonus de +2. Toutes tentatives de "se décaler" peut tuer le garou assez fou pour tenter cela. Le garou doit faire un jet de gnose difficulté 8 pour éviter 40 dés de dommage. L'utilisation de ce pouvoir dure une scène. Le garou fait un jet de gnose contre la difficulté du goulet de l'endroit, chaque succès affecte un rayon de 3 mètres. Ce don est enseigné par un avatar du Ver lui-même. Catégorie:Dons